Ricochet Effect
by Mystic's Echo
Summary: What if, that Halloween night, Tom made a common wizards' mistake? Bridges are mended, burned, and lost. Pre-Hogwarts all the way to post-Hogwarts. Rating M to be safe. Fem!Harry. R&R If you please. :) Finally updated *again*! ...I'm stuck...T.T I'm sorry. I will leave this up but I don't know when I will update again. :(
1. Prologue & Ch1

Ricochet Effect

Rating: M for blood, violence and language.

Main characters: fem!Harry, Hermione, Neville, Lily, Dumbledore, Severus, Sirius, Remus.

Summary: What if, that Halloween night, Tom made a common wizards mistake? Bridges are mended, burned, and lost. Pre-Hogwarts all the way to post-Hogwarts.

Prologue: Why it changed...

The nursery

A dainty figure burst into the room, her figure slim and red hair waving. Slamming the door behind her, she snatched her wand from her jacket pocket and hurriedly began casting a complicated ward over the room. As she did so, she paused, and muttered, "Expecto Patronum..". With a mere whispered message, a doe sped away. The mother continued to work upon the wards, and finished just as a death cry echoed into the room from the floor below. Choking back a sob, she turned around to the crib. With two quick strides, she peered over the edge.

A small infant cooed up at her from its crib, small fisted hands waving upwards. The baby girl reached as far as she could, hope in her eyes at the sight of her mother. If she could talk, she might have said, "Mummy, why won't you pick me up?"

Lily leaned down and smiled a very sad smile. "It'll be okay, baby June... Mum is here." Lily stroked the infants small, soft hair. It was black, like her fathers. It seemed to glow red in the light, like it was now.

The young mother gazed at her baby, before remembering the problem. Everything was too silent. Looking up at the window, she worried her lower lip between her teeth.

She would have to risk it.

Pulling a sling on over her shoulder, she settled a quiet June into it, casting several charms upon her child as she did so, including a sticking charm on herself and the sling, so June wouldn't fall out. Holding her breath, she waited for any sounds or signs of Voldemort, or Tom Riddle, as Dumbledore called him. No sound was heard. Assuming the coast was clear, Lily slid open the window, and climbed through it, now standing on the roof. James said something about hiding a broom or two on the roof... Scanning the rooftop, she spotted a small latch. Stepping lightly, she unhooked it and pulled out the broom with the best condition. Mounting it, Lily swore under her breath when she heard a crash from the nursery below her. Thinking quickly, she cast a disillusionment charm on her, June, and the broom. The three of them shimmered and disappeared from sight. Just as they did, Tom appeared, happening to see them as they faded. His once handsome face, distorted from delving so horribly into the dark arts, was twisted in fury. Having no time to argue, he jumped straight to the point of why he was there.

"Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort screeched, flinging the spell at the mother and her baby.

In Lily's panic, she shielded her baby, instead of fleeing. Instead of it hitting her, though, several things happened in sync.

The normally quiet and curious June turned loud and angry, screaming incomprehensible words of fury at Tom Riddle for attacking her mother. As she did so, an ancient type of magic awoke within the child, protecting her within an orb of pure power. As Lily was holding June, she was also within the wondrous orb of magic. The killing curse sped to them, a dead, sickly green. It hit and rebounded off the shield, a quick and powerful ricochet effect, causing it to hit Voldemort full in the face.

Lily, wondering why she wasn't hit, looked up. As she did, she found the remains of Tom Riddle...a pile of ashes and a wand. It repulsed her, but she knew Dumbledore would want it, so she picked it up between her thumb and forefinger.

Stashing it in her jacket, Lily wished she could stay. But, alas, her house was afire, and Pettigrew was on his way. She seethed inside, fighting the urge to wring his neck, and was surprised at such a violent thought. But she supposed any parent would be with such a big threat to their family. Kicking off, she continued to think as she flew. Would Sirius chase after Pettigrew? Probably. She wouldn't try to stop it if it meant putting June in danger, though. If Sirius got into trouble, she would just have to bail him out somehow. She, after all, knows what really happened.

It all didn't matter though. One thought in particular kept running through her head: What if it had gone differently?

Chapter 1

The frantic mother rushed trough the air for a long time, protectively cradling baby June, before she reached Spinners' End. The whole ride, June looked adoringly up at her mother. Lily could only hold her close and reassure her with whispered sweet nothings as she flew, mind racing too quickly for a better alternative. Alas, cold and tired, they finally reached Lily's destination.

Lily dismounted the broom quickly, shrinking it and pocketing it with a quick and effective flourish. She was incredibly nervous that Severus would rebound her pleas, but this was her best and first choice. Swallowing, Lily quickly strode forward, sharply knocking on the door before she could change her mind.

There was a shuffling noise, and a pause, as if someone was checking for intruders. Due to the era her generation was going through, Lily was quite proud of Severus. There was a muffled "Lily?!" Before the hardwood door was swung open.

Severus stood in the doorway, wearing plain jeans and a cotton shirt. His face was a mask of surprise, having not seen Lily since June was born. Lily and Severus had already forgiven each other, but it was because Lily, James, and June were in hiding that he hadn't seen her. If she was roaming about, more or likely with or without James, that meant the wards would have been attacked. "Is something wrong?" Severus asked Lily carefully, searching her eyes for answers.

Lily dropped her eyes quickly, afraid of how Severus would take the news.

"Tom killed James." Lily whispered. Severus stiffened, surprised. Lily escaped from Voldemort? With her child, no less? Was this a miracle or a lie?

"Severus, I don't know how- I got away- he- Tom reduced himself to ashes by his own wand! I- the house burned down, and-" Lily took a deep breath, trying to avoid a panic attack. "I need a place to stay. Just for awhile, Sev, so I can pick myself and June back up."

Lily searched Severus' face for any sort of reaction, but he seemed just as shocked as her. After a moment, he finally responded. "I have no issue with it, Lily. I have a spare room you may use. Come in, I'll prepare some tea."

Nodding, the young mother followed the young potions master inside. Shutting the door behind her with a_ click_, Lily toed off her trainers and sat down on the couch. Unwrapping her sling, she cradled June in her arms.

Little June was Lily and James' blessing and surprise. By no means was she an accident. When Lily was screened, everyone thought the baby was a boy. James already had plans and everything. The boy would be Harry James Potter. After Lily had June, it turns out the screening was wrong, and everyone was surprised. It still pleased everyone, though. Thus, Serenity June Potter, or June Potter for short.

June still surprised her. She was such a quiet baby. No screaming and crying from her at night, or even during the day. She only ever cried when she was truly terrified, or like today, furious. Lily brushed June's hair out of her face, looking down into her eyes. June looked serenely back, just simply staring. Lily smiled and cooed. When she did, June beamed a bright smile and reached up, taking a light hold on her mothers hair.

Just then, Severus walked back in, two cups of tea in his hand. He stayed facing Lily as he sat down, holding out a cup for her. Thanking him, she held June against her with one arm while sipping the tea with her other hand.

"What do you plan to do now, Lily?" Severus inquired over his cup curiously.

Lily sighed a little through her nose. "I knew this would happen...and I still was unprepared. It hurts, Sev. I thought I would be at least the smallest amount okay after James died, if I even lived, but..." Shaking her head, Lily drove on. "I don't even have any of June's things with me. James and my- I mean, my vault, has plenty to keep us going until maybe June's third year, but how am I going to get to Diagon Alley?"

Severus sat his cup down with a soft _clink._ "It would be better if one of us went and the other stayed with June, in the case Tom's leftover followers go crazy and make a riot. The morning would probably be a better alternative as well, as the Death Eaters like to roam during the night. A portkey or the floo would be best. What do you prefer, Lily?"

Lily worried her bottom lip between her teeth as June quietly cooed. "I think the floo would be the better option." Lily said quietly as she held June's tiny fist in her hand. June looked up at her with such adoration and love, that Lily felt a bit happier instantly. "Why couldn't all of us go in the morning, Sev?"

"We could, though Polyjuice would be a good thing to have handy, just in case. I still have left over hairs from when I was an apprentice." Severus informed her while he stood up. "You both look tired. Would you like me to show you your room?"

When Lily nodded, Severus stood and led the way down the hall, stopping at the end. "The bathroom is right next to your room. Do you need me to transfigure a crib for June?" Severus offered.

Lily shook her head. "She'll sleep with me tonight. Thank you so much for this, Sev." Lily spoke softly. "I don't know what else I would be doing right now." June seemed to coo in agreement from Lily's arms.

"It is no problem, Lily. I'm happy you came to me for help." Severus told her, thinking, I wouldn't trust anyone else, if I were her...

"Goodnight, Sev." Lily whispered as she shut the door.

"Goodnight Lils, June." Severus spoke into the darkness.

The next morning Lily woke slowly, assessing her surroundings. She didn't remember much from last night. Sitting up, she cradled the sleeping June in her arms and looked around.

The room walls were a smooth cream, and the room was a simple blue theme. A king sized bed, two night stands on each side, a dresser along the opposite wall of the bed, and a wardrobe on the remaining wall. The wall in which the door was on contained a bookshelf full of books on magic. Sliding off the bed, Lily threaded her toes in the thick, soft carpet. The young woman didn't want to get up, but reluctantly did. June needed her bottles and diapers, even if they were muggle. The magical kinds were special only because they could be cleaned and re-used several times before you had to toss them out. It saved money even if Lily didn't need to worry about it.

Frowning, Lily looked over her clothes. Both her and June could use a bath. Shutting the door behind her, Lily walked to the bathroom and transfigured a small tub for June. A nice 20 minutes later, Lily changed into a pair of freshly conjured pair of jeans and tank top. She always had taken a liking for muggle clothes and how nice they felt. Picking up June, Lily conjured an adorable overall outfit with little booties. June gurgled in such a cute way than Lily aww'd aloud. Hugging June close, Lily found her way to the kitchen.

Seeing it empty, she blinked. Shrugging, she quickly conjured a high chair and strapped June in. Lily then opened the fridge with caution. There was no telling what could be in a potion masters' fridge. Sighing in relief when she found nothing but food, the young woman grabbed the eggs, bacon, and milk quickly before shutting the fridge. Setting it on the counter, Lily located two pans before getting started.

Lily finished just when Severus walked in. "Good morning." He greeted in surprise. "You were so tired last night I'm surprised your're awake at this time." The potions master commented as he sat down. June cooed at him, and in a rare moment, he ruffled her hair.

"Good morning. I felt better immediately after a shower, and June did too." Lily set the table quickly and slid into the seat next to June. "Didn't you, baby?" Lily cooed as she mashed some eggs into small bits.

"You didn't have to make breakfast..Thank you, though." Severus told her sincerely as he cut his egg up. He knew if he asked her not to, she would do it anyways. Lily was a very stubborn person.

"You're welcome, Sev." Lily murmured as she spooned the mashed eggs into June's hungry mouth. She felt bad for June having to wait so long for her next meal. The baby didn't seem to mind at all as she chewed the eggs, cooing at both Lily and Severus. It was as if she knew she would be fed eventually, thus didn't complain all night or this morning.

After the trio finished eating, Severus had three polyjuice potions ready. "June will not like it, but at least her dose is smaller." Lily commented as she spooned it to June. June didn't like it, but she didn't throw a fit over it. Her black hair changed to a blonde, and green eyes turned brown. Lily didn't like it, but it was for their safety. Severus' dark hair was now a deep brown, and his eyes were blue. Lily giggled, saying he looked goofy. Severus only rolled his eyes and watched as Lily's Hair turned a blonde, and her eyes a light silver.

"Y-You look like a Malfoy!" Severus spluttered in laughter. Lily gasped and conjured a mirror. Sure enough, she did. When Severus kept laughing, Lily muttered a stinging hex under her breath. Severus gaped for a moment, before casting a tickling charm on her. It only lasted a few seconds before she cancelled it.

"Let's go before I get you good, Sev!" Lily laughed. Severus nodded quickly. _It wasn't a good sign when she says such things_, he thought.

Soon enough, The trio were standing in front of Gringotts, having collected their currency. Lily headed to the nearest baby store, running through the items she needed in her head. When Severus just trailed behind her, she told him he could go look around the other stores.

"That wouldn't be safe." He denied the offer.

"I would be okay, and so would June. If anything comes up, I'll send you a patronus." Lily insisted. When he looked like he was about to argue, Lily said was "_Severus_.", and he froze, nodded, and left. She's scary sometimes, he admitted.

So, Lily browsed through the store, picking up everything she needed. June seemed to like the color Silver, as almost every little thing she pointed at was silver or had silver on it. The young mother picked up some of the things June would point at, like the fake wand, the silver and gold 'snitch' that the parent would move with their wand, and the little green stuffed kitten. Lily didn't want June to become accustomed to having her way, so sometimes she would say a firm "**_No_**.", and June would stop pointing.

Throughout the ordeal, June was clinging to the green kitten. She kept chanting "_Seff, Sef, Sefff_!" while waving the stuffed animal in the air. June didn't talk much, but she knew some words, like _Mum, pa, Moo'y_, and _pa'foo_. Lily was starting to think _Seff_ was Sev, and giggled. She ran through everyone's nicknames before remembering she hadn't contacted _Sirius or Remus_! Lily stopped shrinking her purchases for a moment, mind racing. _They must be worried sick right now, they may think June and I are dead, what if Sirius chased after Pettigrew? I need to contact them now..! _Lily thought. Lily collected all her purchases, sat June on her hip, and hurried to the Leaky Cauldron. Depositing a sickle into the pay container, Lily tossed a handful of powder into the fire, declaring, "Remus Lupin's residence!" Sure enough, Remus soon appeared.

"Lily? Is that you? I thought you were... Is June and James with you? Are you okay?" Remus rushed out, frantic with worry.

"It's just June and I. Tom killed...Tom killed James. He found out about us from Peter. James and I never told you, but we switched Secret Keepers from Sirius to Peter. I escaped, and you wouldn't belive it, but when Tom fired the Killing curse at us, June here made a special shield and it rebounded and killed him. He's gone, I even have his wand." Lily explained, before asking, "Where is Sirius?" When Remus was being too quiet.

"Sirius chased after Peter. I'm not sure what really happened, but the news is out that Sirius is the betrayer, and killed a group of muggles along with Peter. All that was left of Peter was a finger." Remus recited solemnly. "He's in Azkaban, without a trial. With your help, we could get him out. For now, though, where are you staying?" Lily's werewolf friend asked, concerned with where she had been. Before she could answer, June cooed a soft "Seff!" Right before Lily heard, "Lily? You worried me!"

"Just a moment, Remus." Lily whispered before ducking out of the flames. Looking up, she said to a frantic Severus Snape, "I'd forgotten to call up Remus and Sirius about last night. They didn't know June and I lived. Oh, Sev, They locked up Sirius!" The young woman whispered furiously in anger. "No trial, just threw him in there."

"Lily, let's get home. Tell Lupin he can floo over and we can speak about releasing Black there." Lily looked angry for a moment, not liking how he was speaking to her. "Quickly, Lils, there's too many ears here, we must. I'm sorry for talking to you like that." Severus apologized, laying a hand on her shoulder. Understanding, Lily nodded and ducked back into the floo.

"I'm staying with Severus. Floo to his place, we can't speak here, Remus." Lily spoke quickly. June cooed a quiet "_Baii, Moo'y_!" When Remus agreed and told the two goodbye.

Severus and Lily paid for more floo powder and quickly went home. Lily was relieved. Finally, some bloody answers!

**A/N:** All fixed up. thanks for the support, Jaycee! Chapter 2 will be up soon.


	2. Planning

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own the world of Harry Potter. I'm merely, eh, rewriting how things could have gone. :) I'm also not planning on making any profit for this. Anything else I should add?_

Chapter 2: Planning

\/:-^-:\/:-^-:\/:-^-:\/:-^-:\/:-^-:\/:-^-:\/

Sirius Orion Black shivered within his cell. The Dementors came around every third hour now, and he was closing in to his limit. The young man was going crazy thinking about whether Lily and June lived, because he didn't find their bodies. Then there was James... Sirius groaned when the Dementors sucked on the thoughts of his best friend. He just wished he could get out of the hell hole he was in. The thought that he was innocent was the only thing keeping him sane.

...

Lily folded her legs under her as she sat in an armchair, June sitting in her lap, facing the young woman. Severus sat in the armchair across her, leaving the couch open for Remus. Just then, the fire flared a bright green, and Remus Lupin exited the floo.

"Lily, am I glad that you're okay." He greeted as he sat down on the couch.

Lily nodded and jumped straight to the problem. "We need to get Sirius out of Azkaban. Remus, why did he have no trial?"

"The Ministry isn't very good now. He is suspected by the Ministry as a Death Eater, and so they immediately threw him in. I asked for veritaserum, but they protested that he was as guilty as you-know-who himself, aka Tom." Taking a deep breath, he went on. "Peter apparently is murdered by Sirius_, _and only a finger remained behind. Now that you've told me that Sirius was the Secret Keeper, I'm having doubts he's even dead. Who, after all, would notice a rat among the chaos?" Remus inquired, a frown sketched upon his face.

Lily nodded. "How could we find him? Peter, I mean. Maybe if we found him and brought him to the Ministry, they would release Sirius."

"That's a better option than just running in there and demanding a trial, even if you know who the Secret Keeper was. When do you want to get started, Lily?" Severus asked, hand on his pocket.

Lily could bet her whole vault that Severus wanted to go. He was _very_ protective of his friends, and didn't like Peter from his first year. Severus didn't like James, Sirius, or Remus, ether, but after Lily had them hang around each other a bit they didn't dislike each other so much. What really surprised Lily was the fact that Severus was not only a bit close to one of them, but was a bit close to Sirius! Lily laughed softly at that thought. Who would have begun to think them two could be something like friends?

June gurgled, bringing Lily out of her thoughts. The young woman stroked her baby's hair as she answered. "As soon as possible. One of you will have to stay with June, because I'm going and she's not." She declared. Both men looked at her as if she was crazy. "Don't look at me like that, I'm not kidding. Peter betrayed my family and involuntarily killed my husband by doing so. I'm going." When neither man answered, she stood. "Talk it out while I feed June and give her a bath, okay?" At two nods, Lily held June to her hip and went to the bathroom.

Bathing June was a quick and effortless ordeal. She made no fuss at all, except a slight pout when Lily drained the bath water. The young woman dressed her quickly and carried June to their room.

Unpacking her purchases was a quick affair. Lily moved the dresser to the wall beside the bookshelf, and a changing station was where the dresser once was. All her baby needs that weren't refrigerated were stored in the magicked spaces, which were larger than they seemed. The crib was right next to the changing station, so it wasn't far from Lily's bed. Lily sat June down in her crib with her green stuffed kitten while she prepared a bottle. June just watched on curiously as Lily _accio'd_ some milk and mixed in the formula, then heating the bottle with her wand. Dripping a drop of the milk on her finger, Lily deemed the temperature not too cold or hot and walked back to the crib. Lily figured that maybe June could hold the bottle herself for now. June did just that, holding the bottle with two hands, stuffed kitten planted firmly under one arm. Yet her eyes never left her mother, as if she would disappear any moment. Lily kissed her forehead and set monitoring charms upon June before leaving to take a quick shower.

When she came back, June had finished her bottle, and was looking sleepy. Lily picked up the bottle and replaced it with a pacifier, cooing at June. She picked the sleepy baby up and walked around the room, bouncing her on her hip and humming random tunes until June drifted off into a deep sleep. When she did, she recast the monitoring charm and set June back into the crib. Tiptoeing out of the room, she shut the door with a quiet _click._

Mission accomplished, Lily walked down into the hall to the main sitting room, and found both men sitting and looking bored.

"I assume you two worked it out?" Lily questioned. Both men jumped slightly, not hearing or seeing her enter. "Be quiet, June's asleep." She added before they spoke.

"Remus will go with you, Lils." Severus spoke softly, just as Lily wished. He was stirring three cups of tea now, obviously thinking. "It would be better to get two things done at once. While you two search for Pettigrew, I will try to open a case within the Ministry for Black. At least plant some seeds of doubt within the Head Aurors' head about the case, if you agree. Albus has not been alerted about the ordeal, ether."

Remus spoke up as he leaned forward and picked up his tea with a nod of thanks to Severus. "I've mailed Dumbledore and told him the basics, like you and June being alive, but Severus will do further explaining. It all seems a good idea, all in all." Remus finished, sipping his tea. "You and I, Lily, should start searching for Pettigrew tomorrow morning where his 'death scene' was. We could now, but there may be Aurors still on the site. They should be gone by morning, and maybe there will be traces of magic left." He added, setting down his cup without a sound.

Severus nodded and stood. "You're welcome to stay, Lupin. I have one more guest bedroom." The potions master didn't really care if he stayed or left, but he knew Lily did. Severus glanced at said woman and Remus caught it.

"That would be wonderful, thank you. It is getting late. Goodnight, Lily."

"Good night, you two." Lily smiled. Severus looked back and smiled slightly, whispering, "Goodnight." before he went.

Lily reached her room and shut the door. Peeking over the crib, Lily smiled. June was the best person to ever happen to me, the young woman thought. Leaning down, she kissed her forehead before slipping into her own bed.

The next morning was uneventful. Severus was up first, already writing out letters to various people. Lily and Remus got ready and ate breakfast before Lily carried June into the main room where Severus was sitting. Severus had an amused look on his face as Lily laid out instructions for taking care of baby June.

"I'll take good care of her, Lily, I promise." The young potions master assured her as Lily passed June on to him. Lily smiled.

"Thank you, Severus." He could tell she meant for more than one thing.

"You're welcome."

Remus, after talking to a couple muggles, figured out where the attack was. He and Lily cast any detection charms they could think of, but there were little traces. The strongest trace found was an aura that Remus recognized. "James tried to transform when he was sick, and I didn't know what to do...so I cast a few charms to see what was wrong, and the aura was the same yellow hue as this. Peter really did transform...but where would he go?" The werewolf wondered.

Lily glared. "If he betrayed us to Voldemort, let his 'best friend' get locked up, and ran away, what do you think? He's probably a Death Eater." The young mother concluded.

"This gives us something, though. Now we're absolutely sure...we just need to find some of Voldemorts' hideouts." Remus murmured. "Maybe Severus could lead us to someone who would know." Lily nodded in agreement and they both left to go back to Severus' home.

Remus shut the front door behind him as Lily went to the main room. The werewolf debated on following; something didn't seem right. When Lily entered the room, there were no noises behind the closed-door. Remus thought that maybe he was being too paranoid, but at the same time he had reason to. Did the rest of the Death Eaters figure out where Lily and June were? Remus narrowed his eyes and slipped his wand into his hand. His feet made no noise as he walked to the door and pushed it open just a crack, just enough so it wasn't noticeable.

_ Damn. _There were three Death Eaters, all masked and still. Were they waiting for Remus? Lily and Severus were tied up, and the latter was unconscious. Lily looked furious and worried at the same time, which made Remus wonder where June was. The two Death Eaters standing behind Lily and Severus kept exchanging glances at the third one, who was looking rather impatient. Lily glanced around and caught Remus' eye; she held the gaze, but didn't give him away. Remus slid a finger to his lips and sent a small _Reducto _at her bonds. The werewolf did the same to Severus, adding an _Ennervate_ as well. Severus dealt with the abrupt awakening rather well; only giving a small start before going still again. Whomever was leading the Death Eaters were not doing a good job- the wizards were obviously recruits, and forgot to remove wands from both Lily and Severus' holsters upon their forearms. Both looked up at Remus standing in the doorway; Remus suppressed a smirk, to his own surprise. He never considered being the one to give instructions for attacks, and the fact that he smirked at it baffled him. So, with that in mind, Remus pointed at the Death Eaters directly behind both respective persons, then at himself and the one who was obviously waiting for the werewolf.

It was over fairly quick. Lily stayed in her sitting position and simply pointed her wand behind her and muttering a quick _Stupefy_, while Severus stood and whipped around in a spinning motion, grabbing the mans feet from under him and using a _Stupefy_ as well. At the same time, Remus slipped through the door and charged toward the remaining Death Eater, slamming his head into the nearest thing possible- which, unfortunately to the recruit, was Remus' knee. Remus didn't seem to do anything by halves, ether; not only was the mask broken, but the Death Eater was knocked out.

After all were down, Lily immediately murmured a _Point-Me June Potter _and was heading upstairs. Severus and Remus glanced at each other. Upon unspoken agreement, Remus trailed upstairs, just in the case an extra Death Eater may be waiting. Severus quickly bounded the three recruits and dragged them into a cupboard he never used. After warding the door, the potions master headed up the stairs to see how June was fairing, and to talk with Lily and Remus- they _really_ needed to get a move-on with their plans.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

The next morning was quiet. Lily had woken slowly, arms tightening around June. Today, Severus was going to visit Dumbledore and try to get a lead on Pettigrew's whereabouts. Remus was trying to contact friends within the Ministry and attempt to get a trial for Sirius. Lily...Lily had nothing to do. That was rather surprising, Lily mused as she cradled June and slid from the covers. Remus and Severus were trying their best, they probably already left the house, but Lily wanted to help. Though, really, what could she do?

Shrugging lightly, Lily settled down for breakfast and waited for Severus and Remus to join her. Soon enough, Severus did, though he was in a hurry. When Remus joined them as well, he seemed to be in a rush also. Lily hoped, as they exited through the fire later, that everything would go smoothly.

Dumbledore's POV

As soon as Severus left the office to go check on Lily, Dumbledore set out on Diagon Alley. At first he had set out to the floo, but Fawkes would chirp loudly and make distressed noises, which concerned Dumbledore. Deciding not to use the floo, Dumbledore decided to go through Diagon Alley before apparating to the Ministry. As the headmaster strode through, he noticed Arthur Weasley sitting at an outside table, and discreetly joined him. The light family could be a target for Death Eaters, Peter included.

"Arthur, hello."

"Ah, hello, Dumbledore. How are you?"

"I'm fine, just fine. How about you and your family, Arthur?"

Arthur smiled. "Wonderful. Molly recently had another boy, Ronald. We fear the twins will influence him badly."

Dumbledore chuckled. "Well congratulations, Arthur. I would like to warn you, however...I can not tell you the story, but there is a Death Eater anamagus... in a form of a rat. He is very dangerous,-"

Arthur cut him off. "A rat?" The man looked shaken and pale. Dumbledore nodded. Arthur took a deep breath and clenched his fist. "Percy just received a rat recently as a gift. I came here today to buy more food for him,..Scabbers, as they call him. This man...the Death Eater. Is he..is he missing a finger?" Dumbledore nodded again.

"We need to go check on your family immediately, and I will capture him. Thank you, Arthur."

Not very long after that, Dumbledore was leaving the Burrow, Pettigrew stunned and surrounded by several wards in his pocket. A patronus wove in front of him, relaying a message in Remus' voice.

"_Dumbledore, it barely worked. They have a trial set up for later on tonight, but you must have Pettigrew. I hope you have found him. Severus, Lily and I are in your office at Hogwarts."_

Dumbledore smiled.

Lily's POV

_During the trial-_

Lily paced back and forth in the living room, cradling June and bouncing her lightly. She was anxious over what could be taking place. Severus stirred his tea slowly, watching Lily pace a hole in the floor. Remus sighed.

"Lily, it should be okay. They have Veritaserum and a live man for evidence. Sit down, please?"

Lily huffed but placed herself in the armchair, cuddling June to her. June giggled and tugged at her hair. The young mother smiled and kissed June on the forehead lightly.

_Whoosh!_

All three adults jumped, quickly withdrawing their wands. Dumbledore smiled. "Alastor would be proud."

Lily stood. "Well? Is he free?"

Dumbledore nodded, a small smile on his face. "He is currently at St. Mungo's, and will be released as soon as he is deemed healthy. The Ministry gave him their deepest apologies and a wealthy sum of money." Looking up at the ceiling, he continued. "If any of you are willing to become professors or assistant professors, there are rooms available for sleeping." The three adults exchanged glances. Severus made enough money, making potions, but Remus and Lily were unemployed, as was Sirius.

Lily smiled and nodded, Remus doing the same. "What positions do you have open?"

"Defence Against the Dark Arts needs a professor, and all other positions wouldn't mind an assistant. Though, Slughorn has been wanting to retire from Potions for a rather long time."

Severus, Lily, and Remus smiled. Sharing glances, Remus spoke up. "We'll start next year."

_One year later-_

Professors Snape, Potter, Black, and Lupin watched as the first-years filled in the Great Hall, all looking incredibly nervous. As they were sorted, June giggled from her spot on Lily's lap. Lily smiled and bounced her knee, eyes scanning over the hall. The new professors were all excited. Severus took on the position of Potions professor, while Remus and Sirius shared Defence Against the Dark Arts. Lily herself excelled at charms, and became assistant to Professor Flitwick. A calm, smooth mist seemed to settle in her heart. All was calm.

Everything was okay.

**A/N: **_Sooo...I promised I would update before 2013. Here I am! The update isn't very large, but it's an update, and we also got to where we needed. I'm going to do some oneshots, like first words and crawling, walking, etc. Let me know of any cute scenes you wish to see, I'll try to make them happen! hope you all have a good Holiday.:)_


End file.
